When Everybody's Gone
by RememberMyName410
Summary: Jane's sat at her desk, doing her paperwork, when she gets a more private call from her blonde girlfriend. What happens when everybody else has gone home and it's only her and Maura left in the bullpen? Well, let's just say it's more exciting than work.


**Hello :) So, I'm in a water park. Sounds fun doesn't it? It's not. I can't go on anything because I have an ear infection that hurts like a motherfucker. So yeah, I have to sit here on this crappy sun bed whilst everyone else has a great time. My parents said I had to come because it's 'family time'. Yay. It's quite amusing to watch some of the people here though. God, that sounds as if I'm some sort of creep :S What I mean is that as I write this, a mother has just left her 2-3 year old child in the wave pool. I don't even think she knows she's missing her son. If she doesn't turn back to get him in a bit, I am. If someone doesn't get that child soon, he's gunna drown. Oh wait, she's gone back. She's just looked around to see if anyone has noticed her bad parenting and I'm giving her evils. Serves her right. Most of the boys look like they're part of the cast of Geordie Shore. I swear they're all wearing make up. I'm gunna laugh if they come off a ride and their mascara is ruined. They'd probably just ask to borrow mine :S But anyway, I read a fic a bit like this one ages ago. I can't even remember who it was about, it was just hot. So yeah, here's my version...**

It was just a regular day for Jane Rizzoli. She was sat her desk doing paperwork as she didn't have a case. She was glad that she didn't have to stand over a dead body but she was also bored out of her head sat at her desk. She always found her mind wandering, thinking about the blonde that was probably doing the same thing as her down in the morgue. Maura was, in fact, doing exactly the same as Jane. She was finishing off her paperwork and was constantly thinking about the brunette. She'd been thinking of trying to do something daring with her girlfriend whilst at work. As she was just about finished with her work, she decided that today would be the day that she'd try it. She finished the last of her paperwork and picked up her phone, dialling Jane's number. Upstairs the brunette's phone vibrated in her pocket. She spun around in her chair so that the rest of the team could no longer see her. Taking her phone out of her pocket, she was glad to see that it was her girlfriend that was calling her.

"Hey Maur, how you doing?" she asked, her voice loving and soft.

"I'm good thanks. You?" Maura replied, her voice also holding the same loving tone.

"Yeah, I'm good." Jane answered.

Maura decided that there was no soft way to say what she wanted to so she decided to just say it straight. If Jane took it badly then she'd just forget about it and just go home.

"I want to be with you, touching you. Feeling your body against mine." she said seductively.

Upstairs Jane flushed a dark shade of red and lowered her voice so that no one could hear her.

"Woah Maur." Jane said, trying her hardest to sound like she didn't want this even though she so obviously did.

"You know I love it when your body is pressed against mine. I love how your skin feels against mine. Your skin is so soft." Maura husked, not bothering to listen to Jane's caution.

"Maaaura." Jane drawled out in an attempt to get the blonde to stop. She honestly hoped that Maura took no notice and kept on going. "We can't do this now." she whispered.

"Why not? Is it because you think that your colleagues will be able to hear me telling you how wet I am?" Maura asked seductively.

"Maaaur" Jane whined down the phone.

"Yes Jane?" Maura answered.

"This can't happen." she said, her voice hardly demanding.

"Yes it can. Because if you're completely honest, you're also wet." Maura whispered.

"Mmmm." groaned Jane. It was all she could say at this point as what Maura had said was true. She was also wet.

"Are you, Jane?" Maura asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Yes." Jane replied simply.

"How wet?" Maura asked.

"Very." Jane replied again.

"Good. Could I easily fuck you with two fingers?" Maura didn't normally swear, but she found herself swearing quite a lot when she talked to Jane like this.

"Yes." Jane could only reply with one word answers as she was barely restraining herself from bolting down to the morgue and taking the doctor in her office.

"Good. You'd like for me to come up and do that wouldn't you." Maura said.

"Yes."

"I can't now but later when everybody has gone home, I want you to wait for me at your desk. Don't come and get me, I will come when I'm sure everyone has gone. Is that clear?" Maura asked, her voice soft but still sure.

"Yes." Jane replied, still unable to summon up a multi syllable response.

"Good. Do you know what I'm going to do when I come upstairs?" Maura asked playfully.

"No." Jane answered.

"I'm going to crawl under your desk, drag your pants and panties down your legs, lick your wet pussy, and fuck you until you're screaming my name." Maura husked seductively.

With that, she hung up and smiled to herself. It was 5 o'clock so she wouldn't have to wait long as people would be starting to go home in about half an hour because it was a slow day. She decided to check her emails whilst she waited.  
Upstairs, however, Jane was in some sort of shock. She could barely function properly and her colleagues were starting to notice. Maura had just hung up and left her stupidly aroused with no way of relieving the ache in between her legs.

"Jane? Are you ok?" Frost asked from his desk, a small smirk playing across his lips. He had a bit of an idea of what was happening.

"Um, yeah." Jane mumbled, not meeting his eyes. "I'm just tired." she lied.

"Are you sure?" He smirked. "Who was that on the phone?" He already knew but he asked anyway.

"Oh, um, no one." she replied, her face buried in her paperwork.  
"Come on, who was it?" he pushed.

"It was Maura. Now shut up _Barold_, before I shove your pen up your ass."

She knew he hated being called that.

"Fine _Janie_, but don't think I don't know what you and the good Doctor were talking about." he said with a wink.

Jane just shot him a glare and returned to her paperwork. She was just about finished when she looked up and realised that almost everyone had left. Only her, Korsak, and Frost were left. Korsak got up and came over to their desks.

"Frost and I are going to the Dirty Robber for a couple beers. You wanna come?" he asked Jane as Frost got up and put his jacket on.

"Nah, I've got to finish this." she replied, pointing to the paperwork on her desk.

"Sure, _that's_ why you're not coming." Frost chimed in sarcastically.

"Shut up Frost." Jane warned.

"What aren't you guys telling me?" Korsak asked.

"Nothing, now go have your beers ok. I may be along later but probably not." Jane said, eager for them to leave.

Frost just smirked and started to walk away.

"Bye Jane." Korsak said.

"Bye." Jane replied, smiling at the older man.

"Yeah, bye Janie." Frost scoffed over his shoulder. "Have a good time doing your _paperwork_." he said, laughing at his own joke.

"Shut up Barold." Jane called after him.

Korsak turned and left the room, leaving Jane sat at her desk on her own. She tried her hardest not to run down to the morgue to see the doctor, but it was turning out to be very difficult. Ten minutes later, just about as she was about to bolt down to the morgue, she heard the sound of heels in the bullpen. She looked up from her paperwork to see the blonde doctor strutting towards her. Maura walked to stand in front of the brunette's desk but before Jane had the chance to say anything, the blonde was under her desk. Jane just looked down into her lap, obviously surprised. She gasped as Maura started to undo the button on her pants. She lifted her hips up to aid Maura whilst she was trying to rid Jane of her pants. She quickly removed her pants and panties which left her completely bare below the waist. A manicured hand slid underneath Jane's blouse to cup her bra-clad breast. The brunette threw her back in pleasure when Maura started to tweak her nipple through the material of her bra. Things suddenly got a lot better when she felt Maura flick her tongue across her already swollen clit. She continued to do this, eliciting a moan from the taller woman every time she did, until she felt the brunette starting to get close. She then moved her tongue down to tease Jane's entrance, dipping inside her every so often.

"Mmmmm... Fuck Maaaaura!" Jane moaned, in utter bliss.

Maura moved her mouth up to suck on Jane's clit whilst she brought two fingers to slowly start to tease the brunette's entrance. She kept on teasing, sucking the brunette's clit harder and then softer whilst occasionally entering her slightly with one finger, until Jane could barely take it anymore.

"Please Maura...Mmmmm... Inside!" Jane moaned, barely able to form words.

Maura hummed in approval and this sent vibrations down to Jane's clit. The brunette writhed in her chair, barely able to stay still.

"Mmmmmm... Fuck!" she moaned as the blonde slowly started to enter her with two fingers. She pushed them in all the way and then pulled them out completely, leaving the brunette moaning in pleasure. She repeated this a couple of times before setting a normal but still satisfying rhythm. She continued to suck on Jane's clit enjoying the way the brunette was moaning her name. She then started to thrust in and faster than she had before, making the brunette scream out in pleasure.

"Ohhhhhh...Maur!" the brunette moaned, not caring if anyone heard her. She was pretty sure that she and Maura were the only ones left in the building.  
Maura sucked Jane's clit whilst flicking her tongue across the bud and continued to thrust into Jane.

"Maaaaaura!" Jane moaned as she came. A few throaty groans followed as the blonde didn't stop until Jane's orgasm had completely subsided. She removed her fingers and made a show of licking them clean of the brunette's juices. Jane just stared as Maura did this, still in a post orgasmic haze.

"Mmmm, Jane, I love the way you taste." Maura said, lowering her head to lick up the rest of the brunette's juices.

Jane just moaned as Maura did this. She was still very sensitive, and Maura knew this. Suddenly, the blonde woman arose from under the desk and leaned over it to plant a passionate kiss on the detective's lips. Both women moaned as their tongues brushed sensually against each other. Maura pulled away from Jane's lips but still leaned over the desk, giving Jane the perfect view of her generous cleavage. Jane couldn't help but look, and only looked back to Maura's eyes when the blonde started to talk.

"I think we should go home now, don't you?" she said, her voice seductive.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Jane replied.  
With that the blonde turned around and started to strut away, swaying her hips as she went. Jane quickly followed her, eager to get home and have her own way with her blonde girlfriend.

**There you go :) Sorry it isn't very long, I was just finding it hard to concentrate. Halfway through this, a woman came and sat a couple of sun beds away from me. Now, she didn't need to sit that close. There are tones of other places she could sit, but she decided to sit by me. Oh yay. Normally, I have no problem with people sitting close to me when they don't need to. Well, okay, sometimes it's annoying on buses and stuff but usually I don't care. However, she was reading one of the ****_50 Shades of Grey_**** books. I think it was ****_50 Shades Darker_****. But yeah, she was reading that. I honestly don't care about that though. I'm not opposed to those books like some people are. How can I be, I write stuff similar to them! But it was just the fact that she kept staring at me like I was judging her or something. I wasn't for the record. I think she thought I was constantly staring at her or something because all she did was look at me. In the end it made me feel so awkward that I had to move. Yeah I got up and just moved further away. She still looked at me though. If I hadn't been writing this, I probably would have gone up and asked her why she kept giving me evils. But no, I have the social skills of a toddler so I didn't. Thankfully she's left now though :) Also I've had my iPod on shuffle the whole time I've been here and Call Me Maybe has played approximately 7 times so I'm just about ready to kill myself. I was thinking about starting to write a story about Jane and Maura if they met at high school. Jane would probably be a student with Maura as a new teacher. It would probably end up being over like 10-11 chapters. But I don't know, what do you guys think? Please review and tell me :)**

**I originally wasn't going to write this fic, but then ****_DuendeNY_**** sent me a PM and we got talking :) She suggested I do a fic about them having sex in the bullpen. So yeah, this happened :) **


End file.
